What Happens Next
by FireChickRox
Summary: Adventure Time With Fionna and Cake. What happens in the future... Things change, feelings grow. Rated M for later LEMON! Fionna & Ignitus Chapter EDIT/CHANGE
1. Most Beautiful

Fionna POV

18 years old, I live alone, Cake has moved out. She went to live with Lord Monochromicorn. She sends letters every now and then just to let me know she was ok and happy. Over time I began to feel lonely, for 3 years I lived alone in the tree house. And each year it seemed to be getting bigger. I never liked returning home from my adventures but it is the only home I have.

It was a gloomy day in the land of Aaa, rain threatened the sky. I was in the forest caught up in battle. I didn't want to go home but I didn't want to get stuck in the rain. Currently I was fighting a fire monster, I know the fire monster would die out from the rain but I also know that if the forest caught on fire the rain couldn't do anything to save it. There was not a single body of water that I could lead it to.

The sky was darkening, as the smell of rain strongly aroused in the air, I charged towards the massive walking flame. As I come at full speed, I'm only to be knocked back by one massive swing of the beasts arm. Hitting the tree at full force I was temporally stunned before I jumped back to my feet and prepared the sword to dive it in the massive walking flame. A burning feeling crawled up my shirt. Was I on fire from that one swing? All I could do was rip off my shirt before I was burned. But if I did the next time it swung it will burn me directly. I have no time to think about this right now, I can think about that later.

The massive beast swung again, this time I saw it coming. Managing to jump over its arm I lunged my sword at its head, though it went through it did no damage. The beasts hand wrapped around my waist.

"Ahhhhhh!" The pain of the fire was too much to bear. I screamed in agony as I dropped my sword. My clothes were catching on fire. They were burning off. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a bright man like figure in the distance.

Ignitus POV

"Ahhhhhh!" A blood curdling scram filled my ears. On a typical day this would have been music to my ears, but this scream sounded familiar. Very familiar! I bolted towards the direction of the scream. It was close in the forest. I lost the sound but the direction was still sure. As I drew near I saw fire. A fire golem holding a young woman. With an outstretch of my hand he absorbed the fire golem in less than a second. The golem turned to nothing but ash and the woman fell to the ground. I raced to the woman's side. I noticed something familiar about her.

Leaning on the ground I saw her perfectly. A thin pale woman lay before me. With burnt cloths and a dirty white bunny shaped hat, she was hardly dressed. A chunk of hair was hanging out of her full headed hat. It was like the sun had graced her, for her hair was the color of a soft gold. Her face was round, just like the rest of her body. She had a full bust and wide hips, long slender legs with a thin waist. Her arms were perfect for her and just by looking at her I could tell she was strong. Not the disgusting unwomanly strong but the very lean muscle strong.

She was absolutely beautiful in every way imaginable, to believe anyone would want to harm this perfect creature. The fact that any THING would touch her made my blood boil. I don't understand why I feel so protective over her. The feeling of familiarity overwhelmed me. Why did I want to help this… this… person? Wasn't I evil, I don't have a heart, there is no need for it. A sharp pain hit my arm. I looked in that direction. Nothing.

A sudden memory struck me down as I remembered what I was doing. Trying to get home before it rained. Too late now.

* * *

**Editors Note.**

**Hey there... thanks for the support, this is my first fanmade story. I've never done any before. most of my storys are original ^_^. I'm glad to hear that people like what I do! If you want to view anything else I do look me up on youtube- twitter- Facebook!(type theses after .com{yes they are in order}) Links below:**

** user/FireChickRox**

**/FireChickRox**

** FireChickRox**


	2. Memories

Fionna's POV

_What happened? _I woke up by a sudden downpour of water. I was now cold wet and… HALF NAKED! Almost completely exposed!

I remembered seeing a bright manlike figure before I passed out. Pain struck me like a sharp knife as I tried to move. Looking around, I almost didn't notice him, a pale red man. I recognized him immediately. _FLAME PRINCE! _I couldn't believe this! Did he really risk his life… for mine? The rain was pouring hard! He was in pain, possibly dying, and I knew it. He needed to get out of the water and in something dry.

I stood up despite all the pain I was feeling, but even I knew it was nothing compared to what he was feeling. I reached for my backpack which was about 5 feet away. After slipping it on, I went on a quick hunt for my sword. It wasn't that far but it seemed like miles away. Leaning on the sword I managed my way to Flame Prince. I hunched down and lifted him over my shoulder and headed to the tree house, the only place I could take him.

It was a long journey and the whole way home I was consistently worried about him… wondering if he was still even alive. The only thing that gave me any kind of hope was the faint pulse of his heart I felt on my back.

When we arrived I placed him by the furnace. I kindled the flame as soon as possible. As I was setting him down I noticed that he had muscle and a lot of it. He was very masculine, broad in the shoulders and tall. His face had a soft complexion, very gentle. He had full lips and a perfect nose. His hairstyle hadn't changed, it was still a Mohawk but it suited him. It suited him very well. My face was very close to his, I wanted to kiss him. I always liked him, I never let him go when he left, and I still loved him just as much as I did years ago. He was the one that didn't want to be with me and I just have to live with that. Though I might never want to let him go, I know that there's no way we can be together without hurting each other.

I was still in pain from my battle_. I have some medicine for burns upstairs I better go get some and put it on._ I climbed the ladder up to my room. I grabbed some cloths from the closet. Now that I was grown up none of my cloths fit right… they were all too short and tight. I never had time to really find new cloths. Normally I wouldn't care but every time I went to talk to someone, anyone they were never looking at my eyes. I hated it!

Looking out my window the rain seemed very inviting and would feel better on my wounds than the medicine. No one usually passed by my tree house or lived close by. Stripping down I put on new breast wrappings and a skirt. Climbing back down the latter Flame Prince was still passed out and by the fire. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be awake for a while. Slipping outside the cold downpour felt pleasing on my skin. I was right.

Ignitus POV

I woke up in... A TREE? I tried not to light up, I didn't want to set the place on fire. It was very neat, somewhat clean. It smelt fresh. I could hear the rain pouring outside. _How did I get here?_ I still felt dizzy from all the water I just came in contact with.

My head hurt somewhat. "That's right." I mumbled to myself. I vanquished a lowly fire golem and rescued a remarkably beautiful woman. Sudden panic rushed through me. Many questions filled my head, all about her. Where was she? Is she ok?

I attempted to stand but I fell back down from the sudden movements. I tried again and maintained my balance though my legs were much shaken. Looking around a little more I saw a window. Water trickled down, it was obviously still raining and the sun had fully set. Maybe if I saw the surrounding area of this tree home I could manage to see where I was. Walking over to the window I looked outside there were a lot of trees, but it was very hard to see past the rain. Looking down I saw a moving… Person! Long soft gold wet hair framed a face. The face of the woman whom I rescued. It appeared she was dancing. Her hair sprayed water from side to side as she splashed in one puddle to the next. Moving across the wet grass from one corner to the next. She was graceful, beautiful even in the life threatening water. Flinging her head up she opened her eyes and like up at the sky. Her eyes were the color of the clear sky on a beautiful cloudless day.

I HAVE seen her before. The soft gold hair, pale skin, and big blue eyes it was her! The one I have longed to see since I left. Fionna! Why of all people I had to see it was her. The one whom hurts me, the one whom I hurt! I know I can't have her, and that alone kills me inside. I placed my hand upon the cold window. Though it hurt, nothing could hurt me as bad as knowing I could never touch her. She looked at me, her face turned a bright red. Looking down she started to head back inside.


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Sorry for not posting, I honestly have been busy (School -_-)._

_I lost all direction of where i wanted this story to go._

_If you have Ideas them I'll be happy to hear them._

_Feel free to message me directly._

Thank you!


End file.
